The invention relates generally to secure access in a computing environment, and in particular, to secure access via ports.
With the proliferation of information technology systems, there is increasing interest in providing interfaces between computers and peripheral devices. Ports are used in computer systems to interface devices, wherein each port is an electronic signal interface between such devices. Software ports (e.g., such as Transmission Control Protocol in Internet Port) are virtual connections for programs to perform direct information exchange. However, opening a port on a computer potentially allows a hacker an initial attack point.